


The romantic night in

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: You and Stiles try to surprise each other for valentines day.Part of my Valentine2021 event
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 6





	The romantic night in

The flower you’d found and put into a mug in the mild of the table wilted. You turned your head to watch as it bent over. Even the cheap candles you’d found at the dollar store were melting in a weird way.

The key in the motel door alerted you to Stiles being back and you turned to grin at him as he hurried in through the door. He stumbled in, kicked the door shut behind him and flopped down onto the bed that took up a large portion of the motel room. “Hey, I missed you today.” You said as you waited for him to notice the meal on the table.  
“Great.” He said sleepily as he sighed and dumped the key next to him.  
“Oh thanks. I made the effort to go all the way to your favourite take out! I had to buy plates for this. Just wanted to show you that I loved you.” You joked. Stiles glanced at you and made a gesture with his hand before he started flailing as he tried to sit up.  
“I love you. I miss you. I love you. I miss you. You clearly didn't get my text, because your pants are still on.” Stiles said as he pushed himself off the bed and hugged you.  
“Oh so you just think you can get into my pants that easy huh?” You asked as he leaned close and kissed you.  
“In my defence I do have a bunch of valentine stuff for you but I left it in the car. Malia said you were out. She was supposed to follow you so that I could come back here and decorate but she lost you and then got distracted by Kira and I had to work late… That is my favourite takeaway. Also the flowers I got you are better.” He grinned when you gentlye smacked at his chest.  
“You know this isn’t a competition.” You pointed out.  
“Yeah I know. But if it was I’d be winning… I mean. I would have if my plan had worked.” Stiles smiled when you leant into him to kiss him.  
“Ok. But let's enjoy ourselves because we’ve gone half a day without something terrible happening in Beacon Hills, I figure we have like thirty minutes left.”   
“Eat food while we watch a romantic movie, make out maybe… you know… on the couch and then probably have to get dressed on the way out to the car and rush to wherever the next emergency is?” Stiles offered.  
“Agent Stilinski. So romantic.” You playfully gasped. He grinned at you as he kissed you again.


End file.
